


Walking by a Wire

by dr_zook



Category: Mugen no Juunin | Blade of the Immortal
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, yakuza!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anotsu is instructing his employee Magatsu, who is miles away in his depraved little mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking by a Wire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liriaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriaen/gifts).



> Wrote this years ago and decided to archive it here; tweaked it a bit here and there. There should be more yakuza!AU for this fandom.
> 
> Title and first lines are borrowed from marvellous [KATATONIA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGG6x5e23QA).

_One day I will be free_  
_I was born to be no one._  
_My youth unknown to me_  
_I walked behind the sun._

_[KATATONIA - Walking by a Wire]  
_

_*_

The delicate hands were of creamy complexion, their fingers drawn together like a tent hovering above the dark wooden desk. The tips of the index fingers drummed against each other in an inaudible rhythm. Magatsu could only stare at the detail of his sight--while Anotsu rambled on about... _things_. His light pale lips were forming reasoned words, resounding between Magatsu's ears, but their sense didn't reach his mind.

With an unhurried nod Anotsu flicked a stray strand of hair out of his sight.  
  
Magatsu would really like to know whether his boss actually didn't care for his looks. At least that explained the always greasy looking skeins of fine black hair dangling into his face. But maybe his hairdo had to contribute to a somewhat sleazy bastard image? Magatsu shook his head, which had begun to hurt because of these rather confounding thoughts.  
  
“What: no?” Anotsu’s sliver-thin eyes narrowed even further. “You don’t want to waste your precious leisure time, Magatsu-kun?” It was sarcasm combined with seriousness. “I’m sorry, but there’s still work to do. Our bureau has no defined closing time, I’m afraid.” The two golden earrings glittered in the evening sun that poured through the window of the _mahjongg_ bar’s back room.  
  
“No, of course. Sorry, boss,” Magatsu hastily replied. He stared at Anotsu’s polished shoes beneath the glass desk and craved for a smoke; he was sure that his leader very well knew about him missing out on the details of tonight’s deal.  
  
“So, you’ll join me later?” Anotsu’s voice sounded perfectly stable, not a trace of anything else. Though maybe the slight hint of... _something?_ Magatsu swore silently and bit the inside of his cheek.  
  
He really didn’t fucking ask for all the possibilities implied by this harmless question.  
  
But it could mean a lot.

Probably it was just about the important meeting with the head of the Asano- _gumi_. Maybe even about drinking afterwards together, when they struck their bargain. But definitely not about joining Anotsu afterwards in the bathhouse or sharing a last cup of tea before he went to bed.  
  
Magatsu couldn’t remember when exactly his fantasies, his yearning had started to become this daring.  
  
“Magatsu. Where is your mind today? You aren’t causing me any trouble, are you?”  
  
“No, of course not. Please forgive me my oscitancy.”  
  
“You’d rather be in better shape tonight; you don’t want to disgrace your family, do you?”  
  
“You can count on me.” _I’m in excellent shape already, Kagehisa. Wanna try? My stamina, my strength and devotion for you - and everything beyond_. Magatsu dug his fingernails into his palms and focused on the flaring pain, not on his brain numbing hard-on.  
  
When he dared to meet his leader’s eyes he wasn’t surprised to find steely grey irises, observing him both irritated and detached.

"Magatsu,” Anotsu said calmly. “Maybe you should get some coffee before we go. Prepare to leave with us at eleven.”  
  
Magatsu jumped from his stool, bowed deeply and hoped his loose, midnight blue shirt would conceal his boner till he was hurried out of the office. Outside he sunk against the opposite wall and breathed evenly with closed eyes.  
  
Kuroi just stared at him when he pushed past. Anotsu’s bodyguard wasn’t exactly creepier than the other thugs, but he considered himself a poet. There’s almost nothing worse than self-declared artists.  
  
“Fuck you,” Magatsu muttered as he left the building and kicked against the overflowing rubbish bins, almost spraining his ankle.


End file.
